


Wilting flower

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, idk i just like the idea that rochefort genuinely cares for anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochefort sees his sweet Anne again after so many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilting flower

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may develop this idea in another drabble because Rochefort actually caring a lot for Anne is kind of my ultimate dream for season 2?

For once, he doesn't lie. Yes, Anne was the only thing who kept him from hanging himself in his dark, wet, Spanish cell. But God! How much the young woman changed!

_Anne, sweet, sweet Anne_ , thinks Rochefort as a long-forgotten feeling stabs his heart. _What have they done to you?_

His Spanish flower has no longer that cheerful and bright smile. Gone too the warming and gentle look in her eyes. Anne isn't anymore the sweet child Rochefort knew; she's a sad, lonely woman. As the Comte bows, he quietly swears to himself that he will avenge his cherished Anne, even if he has to bring this whole damned country to its knees.


End file.
